Various support devices with threaded bodies for tubular members, such as poles, in particular poles for umbrellas, have been suggested. These devices often are complicated to manufacture and difficult to fit to the end of such poles.
It is an object of the invention to suggest a support device for a pole which is relatively simple to manufacture and easy to fit to the bottom end of a pole.